<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Worry Me Like That by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450159">Don't Worry Me Like That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, light fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are Peter's field trips always like this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Worry Me Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>Why did their field trips always go so badly? They were supposed to be going to a small science museum, but they ended up trying to get away from chaos and destruction because there was another alien invasion.</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And then when they thought they'd gotten to the outskirts of the battle zone, Iron Man is slammed through what's left a concrete wall, and lands roughly on his back. He's visible to the group and within walking distance, so they can all see some extent of the damage. They're all shaken by this, disturbed and worried, but that's as far as their emotions go. Except for Peter.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Peter had tears in his eyes and took a step forward, shock and fear evident on his face. Mr. Harrington held his arm out to stop Peter from taking another step forward, but Peter didn't register it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No," he whispered.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Peter?" Mr. Harrington asked in concern, and just as he was about to comfort the boy, Peter cut him off.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No!" he screamed desperately, and tried to take another step forward, an attempt Mr. Harrington stopped by aggressively hugging him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nononono!" Peter panicked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Peter, I don't know why you're reacting so badly, but I'm sure Iron Man will be fine." Peter ignored him and choked back a sob, struggling against the grip Mr. Harrington now had on him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dad!" he yelled, even more desperate, and a few tears rolled down his face. He took advantage of Mr. Harrington's momentary shock that resulted in the slacking of limbs and took off running towards the fallen Iron Man. He could distantly hear Ned and MJ convincing everyone to let him go and leave him alone, but it doesn't really matter as he's already there.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Tony had a huge gash in his stomach, and it looked near-fatal. His breathing was a lot shallower than it should be, and he wasn't making any noise as he lay still.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Peter collapsed onto his knees and put his hand on Tony's stomach in a useless attempt to stop the bleeding. He uses his other hand to force the Iron Man mask up, revealing Tony's grimace and closed eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dad! C'mon, wake <em>up."</em> Tony groaned.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh thank god," Peter quickly said, chalkfull of emotion, before closing his eyes in concentration, focusing all of his Spidey powers to one spot.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He's only done it a couple of times, and he doesn't know how the hell it works, but sometimes he can momentarilly transfer his healing abilities. Right now, the image of Tony's shallow breathing and the huge tear in his abdomen seared into his mind, he's banking on the fact he can do it again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please work please work <em>please work."</em> He's getting desperate, but suddenly Tony's breathing is getting less shallow, the gash is getting less deep, and his groans are more frequent, indicating he's <em>alive god dammit. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Soon enough, Tony blinks, and he moves his hand to support him as he struggles to sit up. Peter smiles and, knowing that his dad is okay now, lets himself go. The exhaustion from healing Tony takes over, and he faints. He knows Tony will catch him, so he doesn't bother directing his fall, darkness consuming him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Tony was in so much pain he couldn't even open his eyes. Then there was some added weight to his chest, and he could've <em>sworn </em>he heard Peter. Then the pain started to lessen, and he came to, immediately falling into action to sit up and unexpectedly catch Peter. He held Peter close and softly moved some curls out of his face before directing his gaze to his stomach. It was much less of a deadly gash, and more like a cat scratch in need of serious disinfectant - or, at least, that's what he imagined it was since he was still covered in blood. He felt fine though, so he figured it was all okay.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Friday?" he asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes boss?" came the reply.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Patch me through to the comm."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure thing." He was met with many voices and the slowing sounds of battle.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm alright," he said when there was a quiet enough time that they could hear him. The comms were flooded with relief before Tony spoke up again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I also have a civvie with me." And then the concern started.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's Peter. He's fine, just fainted, I think." The concern shifted from oh-god-there's-a-possibly-injured-civilian to oh-god-a-family-member-is-in-trouble.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Guys quit it, we're both fine. We're by that old flower place on main, I think. The fighting's almost done?" Confirmations. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come find us after then. I'm getting out of this suit." The comms disconnected and his suit retracted into his arc reactor. He had time to kill and his back was killing <em>him</em>, so he scooted over to nearby concrete debris, carefully dragging his son with him, and leaned against the concrete. Tony readjusted Peter, and he took the opportunity to check over Peter again, just to make sure he really didn't have any injuries to hide. He didn't. After wiping Peter's hands onto Tony's already bloody shirt, he figured as much blood as possible had been wiped off, and they'd have to actually be washed to get rid of the rest. So, he sat there, practically cradling his kid, waiting for the Avengers to come and Peter to wake up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He only had to wait a few minutes, because Peter had insane healing or something - none of them knew quite exactly how it worked yet. Peter indicated he was awake by trying to snuggle further into Tony's chest. When he seemed to realize the pair of arms around him, he ripped open his eyes and looked up at who was holding him. He knew he recognized that heartbeat! Peter smiled and a few tears came to his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dad! You're okay!" he quietly shouted.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah kiddo, sure am. All thanks to you, no doubt." Peter just hummed and closed his eyes as he got comfortable again, hugging Tony tightly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Leaving me again so soon, cucciolo?" Tony quietly teased, but he relaxed into Peter too, combing his hands through Peter's hair, and they stayed like that for a few more minutes until the Avengers came for retrieval.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>